1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer readable program product storing a program of a video game, a game control method, and video game system for the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a computer readable program product storing a program of a video game of the role playing game (RPG) type, a game control method and video game system for the same.
2. Background of the Invention
There are several types of video games played by video game systems. One type of video game is called a role playing game, where the abilities of a character operated by a player increase along with the progress of the game.
In a video game of the type called a role playing game, various actions are executed for the player character, enemy character becoming the opponent in a fight, etc. in accordance with operations by the player or action control algorithms of characters contained in the game program. The actions include attacks on an enemy character, defense from attacks of an enemy character, acquisition of items of equipment for the player character, etc. Here, the execution of actions is defined as execution by a video game system of image display, sound and voice output, fight processing, etc. in accordance with actions to be performed by the player character, enemy character, or other character in the virtual space during the game.
In a role playing game, the following are performed along with progress in the game:
(1) Experience values are set for each character. The experience values are increased by experiences and actions in the game, such as fights. The rise in level along with the increase in experience values increases the attack skills, magic, and other abilities able to be used step by step.
(2) The attack skills, magic, and other available abilities gradually increase along with the growth of the character.
(3) There are weapons, defensive gear, accessories, and other available items of equipment. Abilities able to be used are set in advance for each item. The attack skills, magic, and other special abilities linked with these items of equipment can be used only when a character is equipped with these items of equipment.
(4) Attack skills and other skills are acquired by continuously defeating enemy characters and other results of fights or actions are set in swords, shields, and other available items of equipment. The skills set in the items of equipment can be used only when a character is equipped with or owns the items of equipment in which the skills are set
In general role playing games, the attack skill, magic, and other abilities available to a character increase along with the progress in the game based on rules like the above and therefore it was possible to give diversity to the available attack skill, magic, and other abilities along with the progress in the game.
With a game with the same rules, however, the player (user) loses interest in the game. Further, role playing games like the above tended to increase abilities monotonously and therefore lacked interest as games.
Accordingly, a highly interesting role playing game fresher than general ones, of an interesting nature, increasing the attack skill, magic, or other special abilities available to a character, and not becoming boring during the game is sought.
An object of the present invention is to provide a computer readable program product storing a program of a video game giving diversity to the manner of increase of the attack skill, magic, and other special abilities available to a character and thereby enhanced in interest as a game and a game control method and video game system for the same.
To achieve the above object, according to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a computer readable program product storing a game program making a character use an item of equipment in the progress of the game, which stores a program providing one or more items of equipment linked with abilities to be given to a character by mastery in accordance with operation of the player, making a character controlled in accordance with operations of a player use an item of equipment, judging the level of mastery of the item of equipment used, and, when judging that the level of mastery satisfies a predetermined condition, giving the character the ability linked with the item of equipment to enable use in accordance with subsequent operations of the player.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of processing a game program making a character use an item of equipment in the progress of the game, which provides one or more items of equipment linked with abilities to be given to a character by mastery in accordance with operation of the player, makes a character controlled in accordance with operations of a player use an item of equipment, judges the level of mastery of the item of equipment used, and, when judging that the level of mastery satisfies a predetermined condition, gives the character the ability linked with the item of equipment to enable use in accordance with subsequent operations of the player.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a game system making a character use an item of equipment in the progress of the game, which is provided with a unit for execution of the game in accordance with a program, a memory for, storing all or part of the program, and a display screen for displaying the game being executed by the unit, the unit, in accordance with a program stored in the memory, providing one or more items of equipment linked with abilities to be given to a character by mastery in accordance with operation of the player by mastery in accordance with operation of the player, making a character controlled in accordance with operations of a player use an item of equipment, judging the level of mastery of the item of equipment used, and, when judging that the level of mastery satisfies a predetermined condition, giving the character the ability linked with the item of equipment to enable use in accordance with subsequent operations of the player.